Apolina
Apolina is a character in Still Life, voiced by Jennifer Seguin. Biography Apolina met Otokar and began working for him as one of his girls and prostitutes. She was street smart, sassy, territorial, assertive, cynical and not exactly a pleasant person and hated being taken advantage of, but even she got screwed over sometimes. She could usually be found in or near Vitkov park. While working for Otokar, she met fellow prostitutes Ida, Milena, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha and maybe two others and befriended Anezka. Unlike Milena, Frantiska and most other girls who preferred to play it safe by sticking to the clients they knew and trusted, Apolina and Anezka took the risks by taking many new clients, especially if they happened to be rich. Sometime later the cult began targeting them and Mark met and convinced Otokar that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and told them what they should do. On Otokar's and Mark's request, girls began coming to Mark to pose for him and he even payed them for it. Soon he began killing them one after another, usually by slashing their throats. He usually eviscerated them after death and left them at various locations cut up and naked, starting with Sasha who was killed and left by Mark on the street naked with throat slashed and body eviscerated. Many girls gone to Mark's apartment since and didn't return and were found dead in the same or similar condition and circumstances. However, Apolina didn't worry as she thought Roman will protect her and deaths of other girls meant more work for her. When Anezka went missing, Apolina didn't seemed to worry for her much. Not long after, Frantiska was found dead under Charles bridge and Apolina learned of her death along with others, but didn't care much about it. Soon after she was standing near park's entrance and met Gus when he came there to talk to her. She came to Mark's apartment, took her clothes off and posed for him with a red cloth while he painted her. Gustav came to Mark's apartment and interrupted them. After finishing the painting, she started dressing up when Mark attacked and threw her on a sofa and then killed her on it by carving her eyes out with his knife. He then took her with the cloak, dragged her through the catacombs to the mill and left her there, leaving her one of the cult's rings. She becomes a 7th Prague victim. Later Gus comes to Mark's apartment and sees her painting there, noting that it's fresh. He also sees her blood on a sofa and notes that it's fresh too. She is eventually found and Gus is informed of her death by Stasek. He arrives at the mill and finds her eyeless. Mark later draws the painting of her body with a mill in the background and calls it "A cleansing of soul". Victoria sees the painting of Apolina's body and hopes that she was already dead when Mark carved her eyes out. Gallery qbLkv2kkYuc.jpg|Apolina talks to Gustav. RlTBqcyPzsA.jpg|Apolina with Milena at the park. OqMj2lBSvmI.jpg|Apolina poses for Mark. 3usXs7Cm8oM.jpg|Apolina at the mill. NU8Sib8s_LY.jpg|Mark's painting of Apolina's death. Trivia * Apolina's voice actress, Jennifer Seguin, also voices Mia.